The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to an electronic cash register which can accumulate the transaction data on a time zone basis.
An electronic cash register has been developed which includes a time information keeping circuit and a memory system for storing the transaction amount registered into the electronic cash register in a selected period of time.
A typical construction of the above-mentioned electronic cash register is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,439, "ELECTRONIC CASH REGISTER FOR TOTALIZING SALES DATA ON A TIME ZONE BASIS", issued on Jan. 29, 1980. The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,439 functions to store the accumulated transaction data registered in a preselected period of time. However, the read out of the stored data is conducted in a fixed manner. Therefore, the system is not suited for obtaining the desired data.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel read out system in an electronic cash register for reading out the transaction data registered in a preselected period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for obtaining an accumulation of the transactions conducted in a period of time of which period is variably selected when the read out operation is conducted.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a time information keeping circuit is disposed in an electronic cash register for developing a one hour control signal upon every o'clock. A memory system is provided for storing the transaction amount which is registered in one hour. Thus, in a preferred form, the memory system has twenty-four (24) memory sections for storing the transaction amount. A read out control circuit is responsive to a section identifying signal derived from a keyboard panel, whereby a desired memory section is selected to read out the transaction data stored in the memory system.